Star and Kaeloo vs the Forces of Evil
by The One Who Writes Fanfiction
Summary: Star's cousin Kaeloo and her friends come to Echo Creek and move into Star and Marco's neighborhood. Zany misadventures ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfiction and crossover ever! So I was watching an episode of Kaeloo after watching SVTFoE and I realized that Star and Kaeloo were similar: they're both friendly, somewhat naïve, optimistic and cheerful. And both of them had cheek markings. So I thought it would be cool if they were both related to each other. Being from a royal family could also explain why Kaeloo puts emphasis on being responsible and having good manners.**

 **I decided to start with character descriptions so everyone could tell what the characters were like. And for the Kaeloo characters, I gave them last names (and a first name for Mr. Cat), because why not? It's fanfiction, after all. Read and review, folks!**

Name: Star Butterfly

Age: 15

Species: Mewman

Hair: Blond. Waist Length. Usually wears horned headband.

Eyes: Blue

Complexion: White

Other: Heart-shaped cheek marks

Personality: Friendly, cheerful

Likes: Unicorns, helping others, fighting monsters, partying, snacks

Dislikes: Math, boredom, being underestimated, mean people, spells going wrong

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Magic spells from her wand, hand-to-hand combat, creativity, Mewberty form, innate magic, flying for short distances

Name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz

Age: 15

Species: Human

Hair: Short and brown

Complexion: Dark

Eyes: Brown

Other: Almost always wears a red hoodie.

Personality: Kind, responsible, cautious

Likes: Karate, hoodies, movies

Dislikes: Getting hurt, wet socks, Jeremy Birnbaum

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Karate, cooking, academics, making plans

Name: Janna Ordonia

Age: 16

Species: Human

Hair: Shoulder-length and black

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: Medium

Other: Wears a beanie

Personality: Mischievous

Likes: Macabre things, annoying Marco

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Coming up with strategies, stealing stuff

Name: Kaeloo Lyagushka

Age: 15

Species: Mewman

Hair: Green, waist-length

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: Medium

Other: Spiral-shaped cheek markings

Personality:

Friendly, optimistic, bossy, somewhat hypocritical, responsible (normal)

Mean, sadistic and violent (transformed)

Likes: Playing games, cute things, dolls, horses, unicorns

Dislikes: Messes, violence, swear words, ugly things

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Transforming into a monster when angered (as a side effect of mewberty)

Name: Moignon "Stumpy" Ardilla

Age: 14

Species: Human

Hair: Brown, short

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: Dark

Other: Buck teeth

Personality: Immature, crazy, somewhat rude but also nice

Likes: Video games, comic books, dressing as a girl (on occasions)

Dislikes: Being insulted, taking baths, others touching his stuff, school

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Art, jump rope

Name: Quack Quack Ente

Age: 14

Species: Genetically modified human

Hair: Short, blond

Eyes: Blue

Complexion: White

Other: Stitches on body

Personality: Kind, forgiving

Likes: Eating yogurt, hanging out with Stumpy and Eugly

Dislikes: Spinach, org-yurt

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Indestructibility and perpetual good luck

Name: Gabrielo Cat

Age: 15

Species: Human

Hair: Short, orange with brown streaks

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: White

Personality: Rude, sarcastic, mean, violent

Likes: Violence, macabre things, science, horror stories and movies, reading, watching TV

Dislikes: Dancing, being touched, others having fun without him, people around him doing stupid things, too much noise, seeing Kaeloo cry

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Hand-to-hand combat, using weaponry, inventing gadgets, doing science

Name: Pretty Kaninchen

Age: 15

Species: Human

Hair: Pink and waist-length

Eyes: Green

Complexion: White

Other: Freckles, buck teeth

Personality: Selfish, spoiled, rude, pretentious

Likes: Fashion, make-up, her phone, stalking Mr. Cat

Dislikes: Rap music, ugly things

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Fashion design

Name: Eugly Kaninchen

Age: 15

Species: Human

Hair: Orange, shoulder length, usually worn in pigtails

Eyes: Usually covered by hair, but green

Complexion: White

Personality: Kind, docile

Likes: Butterflies, ballet, singing

Dislikes: Being made fun of, people hurting Quack Quack or Pretty

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Very strong

Name: Olaf Pingvin

Age: 16

Species: Human

Hair: Dark blue, very short

Eyes: Brown

Complexion: White

Personality: Cruel, egoistic and dominating

Likes: Ice, snow, world domination, being praised, Jimi Hendrix music

Dislikes: Being made fun of for his height, being disrespected

Skills, Powers and Abilities: Making robots and gadgets


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with chapter 2! This chapter takes place one day before Kaeloo and the gang move to Echo Creek.**

Star and Marco stared through the window at the boy standing on their front yard. "Miserable slaves! I, Czar Olaf, demand that you all bow down to me!" he yelled. Marco groaned. "Not this guy again. I can't believe two families moved out of our neighborhood since he moved in across the street! And it's only been a week!" "Well, at least we'll get to make some new friends if anyone else moves in!" said the perpetually optimistic Star. Star's wand-phone started ringing. "That must be Janna. We were going to go to the mall today." Star picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said. Once she found out who was on the other side of the phone, she almost screamed with delight.

"Kae-Kae! Oh my gosh! It has been SO long since I saw you!" The person on the other side of the line continued talking. "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS AMAZING!" yelled Star. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." Star put the phone down with a wide grin on her face. "Who was that?" asked Marco, his ears still ringing due to the noise. Normally, Rafael and Angie would have asked what happened, but they weren't home at the moment. "My cousin Kaeloo and her friends are moving into the house next to ours!" "That's great!" said Marco. "Wait, which one is she?" he asked, trying to remember all the cousins he'd met at the Butterfly-Johansen family reunion. "Oh, you haven't met her before. She lives down here on Earth too." "Did she destroy stuff with her magic too?" asked Marco, wondering if this other girl was as destructive as Star. "Well, her Mewberty gave her this weird power that makes her turn into a monster when she gets angry." Marco's eyes widened as he imagined what that would be like. "Let's go get stuff for the welcome party!" squealed Star, rushing out the door. "Star, wait up! You still haven't changed out of your pajamas!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this. And for those of you who are wondering why I chose "Gabrielo" as Mr. Cat's first name, he picked at as his wrestler name ("Gabrielo Del Fierno") in Episode 62. I hope you like this! Read and review!**

The car screeched to a halt in front of the house next to Star and Marco's house early the next morning. Kaeloo stepped out of the car along with three boys. "Kae-Kae!" screamed Star, running out of the house. "Star!" yelled Kaeloo. Both girls grabbed each other in a hug. "Hey, Kaeloo, is this your cousin Star who you kept talking about FOR FIFTEEN HOURS?!" asked Stumpy, yelling the last part in an annoyed voice. "Yes, Stumpy," she answered, oblivious to the annoyance in his voice. "Star, this is my friend Stumpy! Stumpy, this is my cousin Star." "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, marching into the house. "Sorry about that, Star. He's nicer once you get to know him."

Quack Quack walked up to where Kaeloo and Star were standing. He waved hello. "This is my friend Quack Quack. He can't talk so he uses sign language." "Hi! I'm Star," she greeted. The door to Kaeloo's house slammed. "That was my friend Gabrielo Cat. We just call him Cat. He's a little... antisocial." "He's shy?" "No, I mean he usually isn't very nice to others. But he's nice on the inside."

Marco stepped out of his house, yawning. "Marco! Come meet Kaeloo!" said Star, dragging him to the place where Kaeloo was standing. "Kaeloo, this is my best friend on Earth, Marco! Marco, meet my cousin Kaeloo, from Mewni." "Hi," said Marco. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" said Kaeloo, with a smile. "Why don't you come over to our house?" she asked. Star and Marco agreed.

They walked into the house, which was full of boxes. "Please excuse the mess, we haven't finished unpacking," said Kaeloo apologetically. "I can help with that!" said Star. "Magic Box Unpacking Spell!" she yelled, raising her wand. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, everything was unpacked and in its place. Stumpy, Quack Quack and Cat stood there disbelievingly. "Are they gonna be okay?" asked Marco. The three finally started moving. Stumpy shot up to Star like a bolt of lightning. "Whoa, is that real magic? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he asked, excitedly. "Yeah. I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" said Star, making a rainbow with her wand. Fortunately, this time, it didn't catch on fire. "Whoa..." said Stumpy and Cat. "Wait, didn't Kaeloo tell you anything?" "(No...)" Quack Quack signed with his hands. "Well, we're from Mewni, another dimension where you can use magic!" "You mean you're aliens? THAT'S NUTS!" screamed Stumpy, his neck spasming at the end. "What's up with your neck?" asked Marco. "I have Tourist's Syndrome." "Uh, Stumpy, it's called 'Tourette's Syndrome'," Kaeloo gently corrected him.

"Hold the phone. You're from another dimension, you're not human, you can do magic, and you never told us?" Cat asked incredulously. "Well, yes," Kaeloo replied sheepishly. "I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew," she continued, with a sad look in her eyes. "Seriously? I mean, you can do actual MAGIC! And you can turn into a monster! Why wouldn't we?" he asked, being nice for once. "Hugs!" said Kaeloo, grabbing him in a hug. Cat's face was hidden from everyone else's view, so nobody could see the warm smile and slight blush that were spread across it.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys should come over to our house later! We were going to throw you a welcoming party, but some more people are moving into the house next to yours, so we decided to make an even bigger party and invite everyone!" Star explained. "Oh, that's a great idea! I can't wait to make some new friends!" Kaeloo said, clapping her hands excitedly. Just then, another car pulled up to the house next to theirs. It was a very expensive Mercedes-Benz. "Hey, that looks like Pretty's car," Stumpy noted. "I hope that the people inside aren't as STUPID as her!" "Stumpy, it's not nice to say things like that about others," Kaeloo said. "Who's Pretty?" asked Star. "She used to be our neighbor. All she did was show off about how much money she had, talk about fashion, and stalk Cat," Stumpy explained.

Two girls got out of the car. "Is that-" asked Kaeloo, squinting her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Oh, no," groaned Cat. "Just when I got the perfume smell out of my hoodie." The two girls continued to walk towards Kaeloo's house and it became clear that they were indeed Pretty and her twin sister, Eugly. Pretty rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," said Kaeloo, knowing that it would be better to answer the door herself than let Stumpy or Cat do it. "Hello, Pretty," she said with a huge fake smile to mask her hatred of the girl. "It's nice to-" Pretty ignored her and pushed her to the side, walking into the house. "Who are those two losers?" she asked, pointing at Star and Marco. "Hey!" said Marco. "That's Kaeloo's cousin, Star Butterfly. The guy in the hoodie is... Mark? Marvolo? What's your name again?" Stumpy asked, having already forgotten Marco's name. "It's Marco," Marco replied in a flat tone.

"Yeah, well, we have to go unpack. I just wanted to say hi to Cat," Pretty said. She walked over to Cat and draped herself over him, and he tried to push her off. "You're invited to my housewarming party on Saturday!" she said, handing him an invitation. "That way, you can finally escape from those three losers who are always following you." "Three? I thought there was only one of you," he fired back, making it sound like he was insulting her, and quietly defending his friends as well. Pretty gave an annoyed expression, but didn't do anything else. "Well, I'll go back home so I can make sure Eugly's unpacking all our stuff." With that, the bratty snob left the house. Cat tossed the invitation she gave him in the nearby paper shredder without a care.


End file.
